mini hands and mini golf
by EmotionalPanda
Summary: Future Fic. The Niehaus-Cormier's play mini golf.


It was a bright summer day. The sun was high in the sky, its rays casting down on two blonde haired heads and two brunette. The Niehaus-Cormier's were ready to play mini-golf.

The biological father of their two children was Felix. He had agreed to be the sperm donor for both of Delphine's pregnancies on one condition: "I get to be the cool uncle, yeah?"

Cosima and Delphine looked at their kids, still in awe that they were theirs. Ava, at age six, had curly brown hair down to her waist and big doe-like brown eyes. Connor, at age four, had Delphine's blonde hair and hazel eyes. Their children were beautiful and the two mothers couldn't be happier.

Cosima walked up to the booth. Sets of multicolored golf balls were on display in the front and one could see the different sized golf clubs hanging up on hooks on the back wall. "Four for the all day special, please." Cosima grinned at the man working the booth. Delphine rushed up behind her, "Wait. Cosima, I have a coupon." The woman pulled out a slip of orange colored paper out of her black purse. "It hasn't expired, non?" The man took the coupon, looked at it for a second, and sighed. "Wow. Fifty percent off. Quite a coupon you got there, ladies." Cosima laughed and pulled out the right amount of money. "Yeah, we uh, come here kinda a lot. The kids love it, y'know?" The man nodded and smiled. "I know. I was a kid once, believe it or not. I'm sixty two years old but still a kid at heart. Anyways, have a good game, guys! May the best mini golfer win." He handed the four their appropriately sized clubs and let them choose which color golf balls they wanted.

"Maman! Je veux blanc!" shouted Connor excitedly. The little man jumping up and down, trying to be taller.

Ava tugged at Cosima's red sundress. "Mommy...I want, I want green!"

Delphine picked up the two balls, handing each off to the right child.

Cosima poked Delphine's side, "Hey babe, could you get me a blue?" The brunette woman asked out of laziness. Delphine fake glared at her. "Non, Cosima. You're not that short. You have working hands. I think we both know this very well, yes?" Delphine winked. Cosima groaned. "Del, there's a man like, right next to us. You know how much I love your innuendo but not here, man." She laughs. "Like, think of the children."

Once Delphine and Cosima picked their respective colors, they could begin.

**First Hole**

The couple decided their daughter Ava could go first, then Connor, then Delphine, and finally Cosima. Everyone got the ball in within three tries as the course was a very simple one. The mini golf place was ocean themed and this hole had two dolphin statues arching over where the hole was. Connor got distracted by them when it was Cosima's turn. He ran, or quickly waddled over to them and tripped over Cosima's ball in the process. His bright hazel eyes closed shut as he hit the ground with a thump. Cosima rushed over to help her little boy back up again. "You okay there, buddy? That was a bit of a tumble." Connor smiled and Cosima ruffled his blonde curls.

**Second Hole**

Cosima got a hole in one and jumped up and down, relishing in her victory. Delphine pouted at her wife as she looked at their scores. It had taken Delphine ten shots to get her ball in on this one.

**Third Hole**

Delphine, frustrated at her failure and her wife's victory on the last hole, decided to purposely knock Cosima's ball out of the way when she wasn't looking. Cosima pretended not to notice.

**Fourth Hole**

Ava didn't want to play that hole so she sat down on an octopus sculpture, obstructing any of her other family members's chances of getting their ball in successfully.

**Fifth Hole**

The Niehaus-Cormier's decided to walk right past this one. The hole was decorated with fake sharks of all sizes and materials. Connor caught sight of one and immediately burst into tears. Cosima nudged her wife with a "It's not worth it, babe. Let's just skip this one?" Delphine noticed her children's fear and wordlessly agreed, covering Ava's eyes with her hand.

**Sixth Hole**

This hole was more complex than the first five, with a winding green slope and bricks to change the direction of the ball. Ava seemed up to the challenge. She stuck her tongue out in concentration and flicked her hair out of her face. Her tiny hands grasped around the club tightly and she swung it at the ball. It would've been okay if they had been playing regular golf, but unfortunately they weren't. Her bright green ball flew into the air, bounced off a plastic palm tree, and hit Delphine, who hadn't been paying attention, in the face. A crack was heard with a gasped "Merde!". Her nose was definitely broken. Cosima rubbed Delphine's back, comforting her. "Hey Del? Wanna get that checked out? We could always come back later when you're fixed up and not like, yknow, making this mini golf course look like a crime scene with your nose bleeding everywhere and all. Obvs." After receiving a nod from her wife, Cosima went to tell their kids the plan.

"Ava? Connor? Your Maman's pretty hurt so we're gonna leave a little early, but after she's feeling a little better we can get ice cream, okay?" Connor brightened when he heard the words "ice cream" and automatically agreed. Ava pouted, the guilt evident in her small features. Cosima noticed and picked up her little girl. "Hey, no sad face. It wasn't your fault, little bird. You didn't mean to. You should still tell Maman that you're sorry, though." She glanced over at her wife and saw Connor hugging the blonde woman's leg, trying to comfort her despite his small height. Cosima smiled and let her daughter back down. Immediately, Ava ran over to Delphine and hugged her other leg, facing her brother. "Je suis désolée, Maman." Cosima pulled out her phone quickly to snap a picture of the moment before going to hug Delphine with their children. It was a loving family group hug. A cluster of small and big limbs, muffled giggles, and contentment.

Cosima grinned into Delphine's chest, just thinking of the ice cream they would get later.


End file.
